Starting Over Again
by splitheart1120
Summary: May is moving to Hoenn after her father gets a job as the Petalburg City Gym Leader, but she doesn't really want to leave Johto. Game-Verse


*peeks around corner*

Hi…

It's been a while *cough* two years *cough* since I've written anything.

Anyway, this one-shot is for megadiancie aka one of my best friends and to celebrate HOENN REMAKES!

Pretend that May is older than 10, because I (hopefully) doubt a real 10 year old would be like the May in this fic.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech **Written Text**

On with the one-shot!

* * *

><p>Title: Starting Over Again<p>

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Family Residence, Pre-Game*<p>

_Why?_

I started taking clothes I wouldn't wear in the next few days out of my closet.

_Why do we have to move?_

_I like Johto._

I glanced out the window in my room just to see a normal day in bustling Goldenrod City, a city in a region I wouldn't live in any longer.

_The cities, the people, the Pokémon, the region itself._

_Johto's my home._

I began to fold the clothes I took out, so I could put them into a box.

_Just because dad got new job in some other region doesn't mean that we need to move._

_At least not yet!_

_He can still try to get transferred to a Gym in Johto._

_I'm sure there's at least one Gym that could use a new Gym Leader._

_Pryce is ancient, he could retire._

_A position could open._

_Even then, a new Gym could be opened up in another city or town._

_Just because you need eight badges to enter the Johto League, doesn't mean that there needs exactly eight Gyms, there could be more._

I moved to grab a box from a different part of my room to place my clothes in.

_Having more than eight Gyms would be better too._

_People would travel to areas of Johto they wouldn't have before because there's a Gym there!_

_There's so much of Johto that a lot of people never even see._

_More Johto Pokémon in more types could be caught._

_A little more variety in the Pokémon that trainers and maybe even Gym Leaders have would be awesome!_

I finished placing clothes in the box and lifted it up to take downstairs.

_Speaking of Pokémon, I don't even know what that many Pokémon in Hoenn are like._

_I only really know Indigo Pokémon and maybe some Pokémon from the Sevii Islands, but that's it._

I walked out of my room and started going down the stairs.

_I'm old enough to become a trainer now, but how can I do that if I don't know what Pokémon I can train?_

_It'll take while to learn about Hoenn Pokémon._

_My trainer journey will be delayed if I wait to learn more about Hoenn Pokémon before setting out._

"May, dear?"

I looked up to see my mom standing in the stairway carrying a box filled with some linen.

(AN: Linen would include bed sheets, towels, etc. in this case.)

_She's probably getting the rest from up here._

She tilted her head slightly, "Are you okay? You don't look that happy."

_No, really?_

I attempted to smile, "I'm fine. All this packing is just getting to me."

My mom shook her head, "Oh May. I know you aren't happy about moving to another region, but your father has finally passed the Gym Leader Exam and gotten a Gym of his own. This is what he's always wanted and it wouldn't be right for us to shatter his dreams because we don't want to move, out of all things."

I sighed, "I know…"

My mom smiled, "Now why don't you put that box with the rest downstairs and then go out for a bit. I'm sure that you want to say goodbye to your hometown and I can finish the rest of the packing. We've already finished almost all of it. Besides, some fresh air will do you some good."

_I guess it'll be nice to explore Goldenrod one last time._

I nodded, "Thanks Mom. I'll go do that."

I moved around my mom to go down the stairs.

I heard Mom let out a breath behind me, "Don't get too upset over this, May. Who knows, maybe later you'll think that us moving to Hoenn is the best thing that's ever happened."

_Yeah right._

I ran down the rest of the stairs and placed the box filled with my clothes with the rest of the boxes we had already packed after I taped the box shut.

I ran to the door, slipped on my shoes and went out.

* * *

><p>*Still May's POV, Goldenrod City*<p>

_Goldenrod is such a great city!_

I walked around the city, waving at people I knew and trying to memorize the scenery knowing it would probably be a while before I saw it all again, if I ever even came back to Goldenrod.

_I'll miss all of this when we leave._

_Littleroot Town is only just a small town, not a large city like Goldenrod._

_Arceus knows if the people there will even be half as nice as the people here._

I passed by the Department Store.

_The Department Store for Hoenn is in Lilycove City, which is all the way on the other side of Hoenn compared to Littleroot._

_It's going to be annoying trying to get any supplies after we move._

_There's no place to buy anything in Littleroot, not even a PokeMart._

I glanced at trainers walking out of the Pokémon Center.

_There's no Pokémon Center in Littleroot either, that means if I want to heal my Pokémon when I come home, if I even start my journey, I'll have to stay home for a day or two._

_It'll be nice to see Mom, but still don't want to waste too much journey travel time._

I saw people marching angrily out of the Game Corner.

_I'm not sure if I'll miss the Game Corner._

_It just depends on my luck really._

_I could lose or gain a lot of money there._

I could see the Gym straight ahead from where I was walking, but I decided to turn left instead.

_I don't want to be reminded of why we're moving._

_Plus Whitney's a Normal Type Gym Leader like Dad is._

_Although the Flower Shop is also in that direction…_

_I guess I won't go there, besides I can still see flowers in Hoenn…_

I stopped Magnet Train Station, seeing people from both Kanto and Johto running around leaving the train or trying to catch it.

_There's no real transportation system in Hoenn._

_I'm going to have to walk pretty much everywhere…_

_Well, until I get a Pokémon that can fly carrying me, but that's going to take a while._

_Also, Hoenn is kind of far from the other regions, so there won't be that many people from other regions there._

_There's going to be less diversity, especially in a town as a small as Littleroot._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then continued on towards the Radio Tower.

_The last major landmark of Goldenrod and a major one of Johto._

_It's going to be weird not walking up to the radio in the morning._

_Hoenn doesn't have a radio system, at least not yet I suppose._

When I reached the Radio Tower, I stepped inside to see the place one last time.

"-pion Ethan is on air!"

_Wait!_

_Johto's Pokémon Champion is on the radio!_

_I have to hear what he's saying!_

_Ethan is one of my idols!_

I ran towards a TV screen knowing that it would most likely show what was being aired on the radio.

On the screen were DJ Mary and Ethan sitting on chairs in the sound studio.

Mary started, "Ethan, I know this is question has been a while coming, but how does it feel to be the first person to defeat Red himself since he took the title of Pokémon Champion three years ago?"

_Wait, Ethan's defeated Pokémon Champion Red!_

Ethan smiled, "Awesome, Mary. Red was a role model to me and to see that I've surpassed him, that just means the world to me."

_I can't believe he's defeated Red!_

_I can't even believe that he found Red to defeat him!_

Mary laughed, "Sounds like you're happy beyond belief. So, what are you doing now?"

Ethan leaned back in his chair, "Well I've actually been traveling a lot around Kanto recently."

Mary's eye brows rose, "Really! So you've been traveling Kanto?"

_Kanto is right next to Johto…_

Ethan nodded, "Yeah. I've been helping around, solving small skirmishes, catching new Pokémon, collecting the Gym Badges… Stuff like that."

Mary tapped the side of her chair, "Skirmishes? Pokémon? Gym Badges? That's a lot to have done."

_Sounds like what Ethan would do though._

Ethan shrugged, "Team Rocket still has a bit of power in Kanto, and so I helped put a complete stop to them. I caught Pokémon and collected the Gym Badges along the way."

Mary tilted her head, "Any interesting Pokémon?"

Ethan shot up, "Yeah actually I got this one off of the ex-Champion of Hoenn. Go, Treebo!"

(AN: Gold in the Adventures generally names his Pokémon 'first syllable'-bo, so Ethan is following the same pattern.)

Ethan tossed up a Pokéball and out came a small green Pokémon.

Ethan lowered his arm and let the Pokémon climb on it before lifting his arm back up.

"This here is my Treecko, Treebo. He's one of the Pokémon trainers in Hoenn usually get as a starter."

_So that's a Hoenn starter?_

_It looks pretty cool, but I'm not sure if I'd pick it myself._

Mary looked at Treebo for a bit, "That's an interesting Pokémon, but how does it feel not to know much about it? I'm sure that the Indigo Pokedexes don't have a lot of information on Hoenn Pokémon."

_That's right._

_It's why I don't know half as much about Hoenn Pokémon as I should since I'm moving there._

Ethan sighed, "It is annoying, yes, but you can't expect to know everything about everything. Treebo and I get along because we share a bond. It doesn't matter that I don't know much about his species, I know him. Besides, not knowing much about a Pokémon at the start and learning about it through training alongside it is one of the best experiences you can have."

_I'm not sure about that, although what Ethan says does make sense._

Mary grinned, "So learning about unknown Pokémon or Pokémon that have little known about them is good?"

Ethan nodded rapidly, "Yes! Training Pokémon and learning about the Pokémon while training them is what makes a Pokémon journey so special. You don't need to know all the Pokémon facts when you start, just your basics is good enough. You build up from there and let your instincts guide you to better bond and train your Pokémon. That's more than half your journey right there!"

_I guess I could still be able to start my journey right away once I get to Hoenn._

_It's not like I need to know everything._

_Like Ethan said, bonding with my Pokémon and learning about them individually is most of my journey._

Mary moved into a thoughtful pose, "So how would you feel if you suddenly went to another region. Say Hoenn like where your Treecko is from? Or maybe even Sinnoh?"

Ethan moved Treebo a bit on his arm, "Well, I'd probably be nervous at first since I don't know much about either region, but… I would get excited. There I would be exploring something new, for me anyway. I would see Pokémon I've never seen before. I would learn about new Pokémon. I would have all sorts of new experiences I would have never had here. Sure I might not have the best of times, but I'd make due. That's part of being a trainer. You have your ups and downs, but all that matters in the end is your Pokémon and the bonds you share with them."

_He's right…_

I didn't bother listening to the rest of the interview and just left the tower before starting to run home.

_Hoenn may be a new region._

_It may be some place I've never been before in my life._

_I may not know much about it._

_But…_

_Hoenn is a new adventure, just like any other Pokémon journey!_

_And I can't start it until I get there._

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Littleroot Town, Start of Game*<p>

_Why did I decide to ride in the moving truck again?_

The truck stopped moving and I heard the door for the driver open.

_Finally, we're here._

I jumped out of the back of the truck once it was opened and landed in front of our new house.

My mom stepped out of the house, "May, we're here, honey!"

_I never want to ride in a truck again._

Mom glanced at my travel worn face, "It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck."

I nodded, "It was."

May giggled slightly and motioned with her arm, "Well, this is Littleroot Town. How do you like it? This is our new home."

I glanced around noting how empty and small the town was, "It's a lot different than Goldenrod."

_There isn't that many people._

_Is the population less than 10?_

Mom continued, "It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?"

I shrugged, "Yeah… I guess…"

Mom smiled, "And, you get your own room, May! Let's go inside!"

I sweat-dropped at my Mom's excitement as she went into the house.

_I've always had my own room._

_I'm an only child._

I followed my Mom into the house and saw some Pokémon placing down the furniture.

My Mom pointed at the, "The mover's Pokémon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient."

_Less work for me to do is always good._

My mom pointed at the staircase, "May, your room is upstairs. Go check it out dear. Dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"

_Out of all things to buy me, a new clock?_

I went upstairs and then down the hall to my room

I looked around, seeing that all my stuff was there already and that a new clock was on the wall.

I sat down on the bed for a minute to gather my thoughts before doing anything.

_Well here I am._

_I'm in Hoenn now._

_I probably won't ever go back to Johto._

_I guess I'd better make the most of it._

_Just like Ethan said._

I got up off my bed and set my clock.

As soon as the clock was set, my Mom walked in, "May, how do you like your new room?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Mom cut in, "Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs too! Pokémon movers are so convenient!"

_I guess they are…_

_Although I wonder who unpacked everything._

_I hope it was Mom._

_I wouldn't want random Pokémon putting away my clothes._

Mom pointed at my desk, "Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk."

After she finished her sentence, Mom ran out of the room.

_Where does she get all that energy from?_

I went to my desk and turned on the computer and looked through everything quickly before turning it off and leaving to room to go back downstairs.

_Seems like everything is in order, except my feelings about being here._

Once I set foot into the living room, my Mom yelled, "Oh! May, May! Quickly! Come quickly!"

_What happened?_

_Is the house on fire?_

_Did Dad get a job transfer?_

_Are we moving back to Johto?_

_I should really get over that._

_We're in Hoenn now, May._

I walked over to my Mom who was in front of the television.

Mom pointed at the screen, "Look! It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on!"

_Maybe…_

I looked at the screen.

"…We brought you this report from in front of the Petalburg Gym."

_Guess it's already done._

Mom sighed, "Oh… It's over. I think Dad was on, but we missed him. Too bad."

I lifted a hand to place on Mom's shoulder, "It's okay Mom, we'll see Dad soon enough. We moved here for him remember?"

Mom smiled slightly, "Yes we did... One of Dad's friends lives in this town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself."

_She really loves Dad doesn't she?_

I nodded, "I'll go right over."

I looked at Mom one last time as she went to sit at the table before leaving the house to go to Professor Birch's house.

_This really is a small house if the Professor lives right next door._

I knocked on the door of Professor Birch's house once before stepping inside.

A woman who I guessed to be Professor Birch's wife walked up to me.

"Oh hello and you are?"

I smiled, "Hi, I'm May."

Mrs. Birch's eyes went wide, "You're May, our new next-door neighbor. Hi!"

_Does something about being in Littleroot make everyone extremely cheery?_

_Or is it a Hoenn thing in general?_

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Birch grinned, "You too... The Professor and I have a son about the same age as you. He was excited about making a new friend and he should be upstairs in his room, I think. Why don't you go up?"

_Okay, time to go son hunting._

_I wonder what this son will be like…_

I walked to the stairs and went up before entering the first bedroom that looked like it would belong to a teenage male.

Lying on the floor near the bed was a Pokeball.

_Who would leave a Pokeball just lying around?_

I walked up to the Pokeball and reached down to pick it up.

As soon as my hand touched it a black haired boy wearing a white hat walked into the room.

"Huh? Who are you?"

I pointed at myself, "My name's May."

The boy stared at me for a second, "Umm… Oh yeah. I'm Brendan. Nice to meet you..."

Brendan and I went through a quick introduction mentioning our dreams, likes, and how it would be nice to become friends.

_He seems like an okay person and not too overly cheery._

_I hope most other people from Hoenn are like him._

(AN: I know that in the games Brendan is rude to May, but we shall pretend that he wasn't rude for the sake of this story.)

Brendan suddenly stopped in the middle of our conversation, "-Oh no! I forgot!"

I tilted my head, "What?"

Brendan walked over to his computer, "I was supposed to help Dad catch some Wild Pokémon!"

_Why is he going to his computer then?_

I nodded, "I guess I'll just go."

Brendan waved at me, "Bye."

I waved back, "Bye."

I left Brendan's room and walked back downstairs.

After saying goodbye to Brendan's Mom and his brother, I walked out of the house.

I was about to go back home, when the sound of yelling caught my attention.

_What could that be?_

I followed the sound and came across a little girl staring out of the town and down the route to the next town.

_Maybe she knows what that is?_

I asked her, "What's going on?"

She looked at me, "Um hi! There are scary Pokémon outside. I hear their cries. I want to go see what's going on, but I don't have any Pokémon. Can you go see what's happening for me?"

_She does realize I don't have any Pokémon either, right?_

I sighed, "Sure, I'll go check."

I walked out onto the route and heard some yelling.

"Help me!"

I ran forwards and saw a man being chased by a Pokémon who looked a lot like a Furret, but its fur was spikier.

_What Pokémon is that?_

I shouted out, "Is there anything I can do?"

The man was corned by the Pokémon when he saw me, "Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In my bag! There are some Pokeballs!"

I looked around and saw the man's bag lying around on the ground not far from me.

I opened up the bag and saw three Pokeballs.

Inside the Pokeballs were a Treecko, and Torchic, and a Mudkip.

_The Hoenn starters._

_Since he has them, this man must be Professor Birch._

_Well, I was going to go to him later to get a starter Pokémon, might as well choose which one now._

I looked at the Pokeballs for a few more seconds.

_This is it!_

_I need to accept that Hoenn is my life now._

_Hoenn is where I live and where if I train hard enough, I'll make my career as a Pokémon trainer, not Johto._

_I can't think about the past anymore._

_Johto is the past, Hoenn is the present._

_Now which Pokémon do I choose?!_

I looked at each Pokémon one last time before making my choice and grabbing a Pokeball.

_Okay!_

_I'm a Hoenn trainer from this point onwards._

I tossed the Pokeball in the air.

_With this my life is starting over again!_

"Go Torchic!"

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>It feels so weird to be writing fanfiction again.<p>

Not really, I have a fic that I've been attempting to finish since I finished _Lighting the Darkness_.

The title of this fic is sort of a play on the fact that when the remakes come out you'll be starting Hoenn over again when you play them.

Anyway, to anyone who have read this I thank thee.

And if you don't' mind, Review. (^_^)


End file.
